


When She Woke

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	When She Woke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Mighty_Elysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mighty_Elysian/gifts).



**Summary:** It this is being awake, then I'll never sleep.

 **Genre:** Fluff, Romance

 **Rated:** K

 

* * *

 

When Korra turned over in the morning, Asami Sato was there.

She was still asleep, face clear of make-up, leaving her eyelashes naturally thick and curled, lips bare and soft brown, eyelids the same honey tone as the rest of her skin. Her hair fanned out around her too: draped across her upturned cheek, and over her shoulders.

Asami was breath-taking like this, a beauty that was purely  _her_ , and Korra relished it, drinking in her sleeping form. "Beautiful," Korra whispered. "Simply beautiful."

"You're not unattractive yourself." Asami's voice was slurred, tongue still heavy with sleep. She yawned and shifted, adjusting so that her head lay on Korra's chest. "You're quite beautiful yourself, even if your hair looks like a camel yak right now." Korra's right hand shot up and she patted down her hair, cheeks coloring dark red.

"So, what's got you up so early?" Asami asked, green eyes flicking up to Korra.

"I..." she paused. There was no easy way to say that she'd be admiring Asami for the past five minutes. "I was..."

"It's alright to say you like looking at me," Asami stated, smiling. "I do it when you fall asleep before me." She shuffled her hand around until it came from beneath the blankets, and sought Korra's grasping it gently.

"I just..." Korra sighed. She  _still_ wasn't good at expressing her feelings, even after nearly half a year. She always felt shy and tongue-tied around Asami, like she'd say something too weird or offensive. "I just think you're pretty," she whispered. "I still can't believe I get to wake up next to you."

"Me either," Asami said, turning so that she was facing Korra. "It's like a dream come true, each and every morning."

Korra giggled, butterflies filling her stomach. She leaned her head down and smiled, pressing her lips to Asami's forehead. "Well then, I'm glad I get to do it everyday," she murmured. Asami shifted her head, and their lips met one another, pressing together with a gentle touch.

 _And perhaps_ , Korra thought wistfully as Asami's lips moved against her own,  _maybe it will never end_.


End file.
